Perdão
by marycena
Summary: CAP.4 ON Caroline esta em casa de Michaels,e não consegue esquecer o que aconteceu no ultimo show do Raw onde ambos foram em representação do Smackdown.A diva tinha uma novidade para dar mas foi traida por quem ela menos esperava, e ele tenta ajuda-la
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: olá a todos, antes de mais nada muito obrigado a todos os que tem lido as minhas fics. Decidi retirar o Dave Baptista desta fic e no lugar dele coloquei o shawn Michaels, algumas coisas foram alteradas na fic._

_O Motivo é simples, de início está fic não era para existir porque quando estava a escrever a fic "A vida dá muitas voltas" imaginei uma segunda parte para essa fic, mas com o tempo essa ideia foi desaparecendo e desisti, por isso comecei a fic "perdão", mas ao acabar a outra fic não resisti em escrever a segunda parte, mas estive algum tempo sem saber o que fazer porque as fics seriam parecidas mas mesmo assim arrisquei mas como não queria duas fics com, o Batista decidi alterar a fic "Perdão", por isso o objectivo da mesma foi alterada, e o que estava previsto acontecer, já não ira acontecer._

_Depois de tanta conversa, já devem estar fartos de me aturar por isso, vou parar de escrever aqui…_

_Espero que gostem …_

_Um Grande Beijo_

_Marycena_

* * *

_**Devaneios **_

Era um dia como todos os outros, mas ao contrário das ultimas semanas o sol brilhava e revelava o inicio da Primavera, as pessoas andavam felizes pela rua dirigindo-se para os seus respectivos empregos enquanto que as crianças brincavam e sorriam caminhando com os seus amigos ou familiares para a escola.

Apesar de estar um lindo dia nem toda a gente acordou disposta a aprecia-lo, era o caso de Caroline Pennington (fui buscar Pennington ao team leader do programa Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, Ty Pennington, não me lembrei de mais nada) que apesar de residir em New York se encontrava em San António - Texas em casa de um dos seus grandes amigos, Shawn Michaels.

Nessa manha depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço Caroline decidiu sentar-se numa das espreguiçadeiras que se encontravam à beira da piscina de Shawn para poder ler um livro que lhe havia sido oferecido por uma escritora sua amiga, mas por mais que se tentasse concentrar não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido à alguns dias atrás quando ela e Shawn foram em representação da Smackdown ao Monday Night Raw onde Shawn participou num single match contra Chris Masters tendo Caroline como apoiante no lado de fora do ringue, até que:

- Caroline … Caroline … Caroline estas a ouvir-me – perguntava Shawn enquanto balançava uma mão em frente à cara da amiga

- Desculpa estava distraída, nem me apercebi que tinhas chegado – afirma Caroline olhando para o seu melhor amigo

-Eu percebi, estavas a pensar nele não estavas – pergunta Shawn sentando-se ao lado da amiga

- Sim estava – afirma a diva ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima cai pela sua cara – Ele magoou-me muito mas eu amo-o

- Eu sei – diz Shawn abraçando a diva

- Obrigado pelo teu apoio – diz Caroline que continuava a chorar

- Sempre às ordens, sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo afinal é para isso que servem os amigos e eu faço intenções de te apoiar tal como tu me apoias-te quando eu me divorciei – diz Shawn – olha eu vou fazer um pouco de exercício no ginásio, se precisares de alguma coisa grita que eu venho logo a correr ter contigo

- Obrigado – diz Caroline voltando a sua atenção novamente para o livro o que não sérvio de nada pois meia hora depois a sua mente estava voltada mais uma vez para o seu grande amor e para tudo o que tinha acontecido

_**Flashback**_

Eram nove e meia da noite e Caroline encontrava-se em Birmingham, Alabama no balneário feminino juntamente com Layla e Torrie Wilson, apesar de não se verem muitas vezes as três eram muito amigas e encontravam-se sempre que possível para irem sair.

- Amiga diz-me uma coisa tu não eras para combater num combate Tag Team misto juntamente com o Shawn contra o Chris Masters e a Victória – pergunta Layla que era a campeã feminina da WWE

- Era, mas acontece que eu não vou poder lutar e por isso mesmo o Shawn vai lutar conta o Masters num single – afirma a Diva

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa – pergunta Torrie visivelmente preocupada com a amiga

- Eu estou bem, aliás eu estou mais que bem, eu estou óptima – afirma Caroline com um certo brilho no olhar

- Mas afinal o que é que se passa – pergunta Layla curiosa

- Vão saber depois do combate Tag Team misto Nitro e Melina contra Jeff Hardy e Candice Michelle - afirma a diva – bom vou andando que o combate está prestes a começar, até já meninas

- Tchau até já – disseram as outras duas divas

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Trinn trinn

Caroline foi tirada dos seus pensamentos devido ao toque do seu telemóvel, o qual ela decidiu não atender mas como não parava de tocar a diva acabou por atender e disse:

- Mas será que tu não percebes que eu não quero falar contigo nem sequer quero ouvir a tua voz – afirma Caroline com raiva e rancor na voz

- Eu sei disso, mas eu preciso que tu me oiças – afirmavam do outro lado da linha

- Esquece eu não te quero ouvir, tu vais-me dizer que foi tudo um engano e que eu percebi mal, mas eu sei bem aquilo que vi, eu e outros milhares de pessoas que estavam a ver no local e pela televisão – diz a diva que deixava as lágrimas caírem livremente

- Por favor ouve-me – suplicavam do outro lado da linha

- Esquece que eu existo – diz Caroline desligando o telefone sem dar hipótese para mais conversa, a diva deixava as lágrimas caírem livremente sem que ela as tentasse controlar. Alguns minutos depois a diva decidiu ir ter com Shawn que se encontrava no seu ginásio particular mas passou antes no seu quarto para lavar a cara porque não queria que o amigo a visse naquele estado. Ficou cerca de uma hora a ver Michaels a treinar e depois decidiram ir dar um mergulho na piscina, o ex. Campeão mundial percebeu que Caroline não estava bem mas decidiu não lhe perguntar nada.

- Anda para dentro de água, está muito boa – dizia Shawn para ver se a diva se animava um pouco

- Não me apetece, não estou com cabeça para nada muito menos para nadar – dizia Caroline desanimada – ainda para mais depois dele me ter ligado

- Ele ligou-te – afirma Shawn – então é por isso que estas assim

- É, se ele pensa que eu o vou perdoar assim tão facilmente está muito enganado – diz a diva ao mesmo tempo que se senta à beira da piscina

- Mais um motivo para vires nadar comigo, é que pelo menos enquanto estiveres dentro de água eu não te vou deixar pensar nele, nem vou deixar que fiques triste – afirma Shawn puxando a diva para dentro de água.

Os quarenta e cinco minutos seguintes foram passados entre mergulhos, gargalhadas e muita brincadeira e logo a seguir:

- Vou sair de dentro de água estou muito cansada e alem disso já estou a ficar com fome – afirma Caroline olhando para Shawn que se encontrava na outra ponta da piscina

- Eu também já comia qualquer coisa – diz Shawn saindo também da piscina – o que é que achas se formos almoçar aquele restaurante que eu te falei ontem

- Acho que é uma boa ideia – diz Caroline – Vou até ao meu quarto tomar um duche e já venho

- Eu também vou tomar um banho – afirma Shawn olhando para a amiga, logo em seguida cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto e cerca de vinte minutos depois o ex campeão esperava que Caroline estivesse pronta para irem embora


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plano, revelação e desgosto**_

O resto do dia ocorreu com normalidade apesar de Caroline demonstrar tristeza no olhar o que foi notado por Shawn que achou que teria que fazer alguma coisa para alegrar a amiga pois não a conseguia ver assim tão triste, bastou fazer um simples telefonema e alguns minutos de conversa para que tudo ficasse esclarecido e o seu plano traçado e combinado com a única pessoa que podia fazer Caroline feliz e se tudo corresse bem, no dia seguinte tudo seria resolvido.

Nessa noite, Caroline encontrava-se no quarto a tentar ler o mesmo livro mas mais uma vez a sua mente levou-a a pensar no ocorrido

_**Flashback**_

_From San António Texas _Shawn Michaels_ and from __New York City__, Caroline Pennington, estas eram as palavras do apresentador da Smackdown o que significava que o combate de _Shawn_ iria começar. O Combate durou cerca de vinte e sete minutos acabando _Shawn_ por sair vencedor ao aplicar um SweetChin Music a Masters fazendo a pin logo em seguida._

_Assim que o combate acabou, Caroline subiu ao ringue para felicitar o amigo, dando-lhe um abraço ao qual ele retribuiu carinhosamente, saindo do ringue juntamente com a amiga. Alguns minutos depois o combate tag team misto Nitro e Melina contra Jeff Hardy e Candice Michelle começou e a diva assistia a tudo no backstage com muita atenção juntamente com Layla e com o campeão John Cena que faria parte do main event contra Randy Orton e Edge._

_- Então vais explicar o porquê de não poderes combater – diz Layla impaciente _

_- Vou claro que vou, assim que o combate acabar – dizia Caroline _

_- Ouvi dizer que vais ser transferida para a Raw, isso é verdade – pergunta John olhando para a diva_

_- Sim é verdade mas a transferência vai ser adiada eu vou ficar no Smackdown durante os próximos dois meses e depois vou parar durante cerca de um ano e quando puder voltar a combater virei para o Raw onde lutarei pelo titulo feminino – dizia Caroline olhando para o titulo que estava na mão de Layla_

_- Mas vais parar porquê – pergunta o Campeão que observava atentamente o combate tag team_

_- Quando este combate acabar vocês vão saber, mas não se preocupem que não é nada de mau muito pelo contrário, é um sonho tornado realidade – afirmava a diva sorridente_

_- Se tu o dizes – afirma Layla – E em relação ao título não te preocupes que eu vou fazer de tudo para quando tu voltares possas lutar contra mim e não contra outra campeã_

_- Era bom, pois isso significava que tu nessa altura ainda eras a campeã ou que tinhas recuperado o título, mas eu voto na primeira opção – Diz Caroline enquanto olha para a campeã e amiga que mantinha os olhos fixos em John – Está a escapar-me aqui qualquer coisa ou é impressão minha_

_- Como assim - pergunta Layla confusa_

_- Vocês os dois não param de olhar um para o outro – diz Caroline olhando ora para Layla ora para John_

_- Foi impressão tua – diz o Campeão rapidamente_

_- Não foi não – afirma a Diva com ar divertido – eu conheço bem essa troca de olhares, isso só acontece quando estamos com quem amamos, ou estou errada_

_- Estas mais que certa – diz Layla olhando para John ao mesmo tempo que sorria e corava_

_- E então... – afirma Caroline olhando para os dois_

_- E então o que – pergunta John_

_- Eu não sou parva muito menos cega, eu já percebi que existe alguma coisa entre vocês os dois – diz Caroline sorridente – Podem confiar em mim_

_- Tens razão, nós podemos mesmo – diz Layla entrelaçando uma mão à de John_

_- Eu sabia – diz Caroline feliz_

_- Não contes a ninguém por favor, é que por enquanto nós queremos manter segredo – diz John que tinha abraçado Layla_

_- É claro que eu não conto não se preocupem, mas digam-me uma coisa, vocês estão juntos à quanto tempo – pergunta Caroline curiosa_

_- Duas semanas – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo_

_- E nem a mim contavam – diz a diva que fingia estar chateada – Ainda dizem que sou a vossa melhora amiga_

_- E és, só que ainda nos estamos a habituar à ideia de estarmos juntos, não te esqueças que nós não nos podíamos ver à frente que começávamos logo a discutir – afirma John olhando para a amiga – Mas tu também não podes falar muito pois tu e o teu namorado também não tornaram a vossa relação publica apesar de já namorarem à quase um ano, só algumas pessoas é que sabem_

_- Eu sei, estou só a brincar, fico muito feliz por vocês – diz a diva dando um abraço aos amigos._

_Nesse momento o combate acabou, com a vitória da "dupla" Jeff Hardy e Candice Michelle o que fez com que a diva pedisse a um assistente do show para lhe arranjar um microfone para ir ao ringue pois tinha um comunicado a fazer._

_- Não pode ser, digam-me que eu não estou a ver bem – afirma Caroline com lágrimas nos olhos_

_- Infelizmente estas – afirma John ao mesmo tempo que a campeã Layla abraça a amiga_

_Nesse momento a Diva agarra no microfone e faz sinal para que ponham a sua música de entrada a tocar para que ela possa aparecer perante o público._

_- Eu já venho – diz Caroline decidida_

_- Caroline espera – diz Jonh mas já era tarde a música de entrada da amiga tinha começado a tocar _

_Ao contrário do que era de se esperar a Diva não acenou ao público nem sequer entrou com cara sorridente mas sim com lágrimas que lhe caíam livremente pela cara a baixo ao mesmo tempo que batia palmas ao "casal" que tinha estado aos beijos no ringue momentos antes._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Caroline foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pelo bater da porta.

- Entra – diz a diva

- Desculpa estar a incomodar – afirma Shawn que se encontrava apenas de calções o que fez com que a diva corasse com a visão daquele corpo musculado – Queria saber se precisavas de alguma coisa é que eu vou dormir

- Não preciso de nada mas obrigado – afirma Caroline que corava cada vez mais

- Mas se precisares chama – diz Shawn olhando para Caroline

- Ok – afirma a diva – dorme bem

- Tu também – afirma Shawn despedindo-se da amiga e saindo do quarto o mais depressa possível para não cair na tentação de beija-la pois esta estava incrivelmente sexy com a camisa de dormir que realçava o seu corpo que ele achava maravilhoso.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Neste capítulo vão ficar a saber quem é que traiu a Caroline e vão ter algumas dicas sobre o motivo da Diva para se afastar do Smackdown dentro de alguns meses, deixem o vosso palpite em relação a esse assunto

_**Reencontro, discussão e novas lembranças **_

Eram nove horas da manha quando Caroline acordou mas desta vez de bom humor, pois pela primeira vez desde segunda – feira (hoje era quarta, já se tinham passado dez dias) não sonhara com o que se passara nessa noite. Decidiu ir até a um centro comercial que havia perto da casa do amigo para fazer umas compras apesar de saber que dentro de pouco tempo deixariam de lhe servir com todo o stress que a iria envolver. Por volta do meio-dia já se encontrava cheia de fome e por isso decidiu almoçar num restaurante que havia ali perto onde encontrou The Rock, a sua mulher Dany e a sua filha Simone, (que se tinham mudado para perto dali, saído de Tampa – Florida) acabaram por almoçar todos juntos e no fim do almoço Caroline contou-lhe o sucedido no Raw.

- Eu vi o show e posso dizer que fiquei muito espantado, eu nem sequer sabia que vocês namoravam – diz The Rock olhando para a diva

- Namoramos quase há um ano – afirma a diva que se tentava conter para não chorar no meio do restaurante – quer dizer namorávamos

- Vais ver que tudo se via resolver – afirmava Dany a mulher do actor e ex – wrestler

- Ele traiu-me à frente de toda a gente, eu não sei se o posso perdoar – diz a Diva que foi juntamente com os outros três ao cinema ver uma comédia para ver se animava e no fim do filme The Rock ofereceu-se para levar a diva a casa de Shawn.

Quando chegaram ao destino o actor parou o carro e despediram-se todos de Caroline

- Obrigado por tudo - diz a diva depois de sair do carro

- Não precisas agradecer e se precisares de alguma coisa avisa – diz The Rock

- Podes contar connosco – diz a esposa do actor

- Obrigado – diz a Diva - Em relação ao outro assunto o prazo sempre se mantêm

- Sim, começamos dentro de um mês – Afirma The Rock

- Ok, obrigado pela oportunidade, estarei pronta e motivada, garanto-te que nessa altura não vou pensar em nada a não ser no que está combinado - Diz Caroline

- Certo, até lá então – Diz Dwaine a sorrir

- Até lá – Diz a diva antes de entrar em casa e se deparar com a última pessoa que queria ver

- Oi Caroline – diz Shawn abraçando a diva

- Oi – diz a diva retribuindo o abraço

- Então como é que correu o teu dia – pergunta o ex – campeão

- Correu bem, comprei algumas roupas, distrai-me um pouco, almocei com o The Rock, com a mulher e filha e depois fomos ao cinema e agora eles deixaram-me aqui – diz a diva a sorrir – Agora senão te importas eu vou tomar um banho e vou descansar que eu estou estoirada

- Espera, antes de ires tomar banho está aqui uma pessoa para falar contigo – Diz Shawn olhando para a amiga

- Uma pessoa – afirma Caroline – quem?

- Sou eu Caroline…

- Jeff, o que é que tu fazes aqui, será que tu não percebes que eu não te quero ver nem pintado de ouro - diz a diva olhando para o namorado, ou melhor, para o ex – namorado com raiva e dor no olhar o que foi notado por ele

- Caroline, eu sei que tu estas muito chateada mas por favor ouve – me - pedia Jeff enquanto agarrava nas mãos da diva

- Não à nada para ouvir, tu traíste-me e eu não te perdoou – diz a diva que olhava para o chão

- Por favor ouve-me, eu amo-te, tu és tudo para mim, eu não tinha intenções de te trair, foi ela que… - Caroline interrompe Jeff

-Mas traíste e é isso que interessa, agora senão te importas vai-te embora – pede a diva dirigindo-se à porta para Jeff sair

- Eu não vou desistir assim tão facilmente, eu amo-te e vou provar-te isso – diz Jeff ao mesmo tempo que se dirige para a porta mas antes de sair dá um beijo apaixonado a Caroline que retribui imediatamente saindo logo em seguida pois percebeu que a diva estava muito confusa e magoada e por isso achou melhor deixa-la reflectir. Assim que Jeff saiu do local a diva foi para o seu quarto onde chorou durante varias horas acabando por adormecer exausta sendo acordada por volta das vinte e duas horas com o bater na porta.

Pum Pum Pum

- Caroline posso entrar – pergunta Shawn

- Eu quero ficar sozinha – afirma a diva que mantinha a tristeza na voz

- Eu compreendo mas tu estás sem comer há algumas horas – diz Michaels preocupado

- Tens razão – afirma Caroline indo abrir a porta para que o amigo pudesse entrar com uma bandeja com comer

- Eu peço desculpa, eu não deveria ter dito ao Jeff para vir até aqui – afirma Shawn olhando para a amiga

- Não te preocupes, eu compreendo que tu me queiras ver feliz – diz a diva antes de por uma garfada de comer na boca

- Então não estás chateada comigo – pergunta Shawn Michaels

- Não claro que não – diz Caroline que continuava a comer – eu compreendo e agradeço-te eu sei que tiveste boas intenções mas acontece que eu estou muito magoada e acima de tudo confusa, eu amo o Jeff mas preciso de por as minhas ideias em ordem – afirma a diva com um sorriso

- Eu percebo – afirma Shawn dando um abraço à amiga – eu vou deixar-te comer em paz e além disso tu precisas descansar.

A Vickie Guerrero ligou-me, partimos de amanha a uma semana para Vermont para mais uma edição do Friday Night Smackdown na sexta – feira. O wrestler saiu e alguns minutos depois os pensamentos da diva voltaram-se para o momento em que ela entrou no ringue e bateu palmas ao "Casal" que tinha estado aos beijos.

_**Flashback**_

_Ao contrário do que era de se esperar a Diva não acenou ao público nem sequer entrou com cara sorridente mas sim com lágrimas que lhe caíam livremente pela cara a baixo ao mesmo tempo que batia palmas ao "casal" que tinha estado aos beijos no ringue momentos antes._

_- Muitos parabéns grande combate, então o final nem se fala – diz Caroline referindo-se ao beijo_

_- Caroline deixa-me explicar – pedia Jeff olhando para a diva com desespero _

_- Não à nada para explicar, eu sei bem aquilo que vi – afirma a Diva que tinha tristeza, dor, raiva e ao mesmo tempo amor no olhar_

_- Mas meu amor ouve-me por favor – suplicava o wrestler ao mesmo tempo que agarrava as mãos da namorada_

_- Não à nada para ouvir, tu traíste-me e isso para mim é o suficiente e eu nunca mais te quero ver à frente – afirma a Diva com o microfone na mão para que toda a gente ouvisse – acabou tudo_

_- Mas…_

_- Acabou, estivemos juntos quase um ano e pensei que te conhecia mas enganei-me profundamente, tu não prestas, alias nenhum de vocês presta – afirma Caroline que olhava ora para Jeff ora para Candice – Eu tinha uma novidade para te dar e pensava que tu irias ficar feliz mas agora até disso em duvido. _

_- Caroline espera – dizia Jeff, mas a diva não o queria ouvir e por isso saiu do local lavada em lágrimas e com o coração destroçado em mil pedaços._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Caroline chorava ao lembrar-se daquela noite mas por mais que Jeff a tivesse traído ela não consegui deixar de o amar profundamente e era isso que a magoava pois tinha motivos para o odiar mas também para o amar afinal todos os momentos passados juntos foram mágicos.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A:Olá a todos mais uma vez...antes de mais nada peço imensa desculpa pela demora a postar este capitulo...mas aconteçe que tive mais uma das minhas crises de inspiração e por isso foi impossível escrever o que quer que seja...mas para compensar escrevi um capitulo um pouco maior do que o costume...Espero as vossas reviews e opiniões...

beijos

marycena

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown / Doce Plano

Hoje era o dia de mais um Friday Night Smackdown desta vez em Vermont e Caroline encontrava-se no parque de estacionamento do edifício onde iria decorrer o show juntamente com Shawn visto que tinham vindo juntos de casa do wrestler

- Estas pronto para o combate contra os Hardys – pergunta a diva com amargura ao pensar em Jeff

- Estou e tenho a certeza que o Triple H também está, mas Caroline, eu acho melhor tu não nos acompanhares – afirma Shawn que caminhava com um braço à volta da cintura da diva – se tu vieres connosco vais ver o Jeff e acho que isso só te vai fazer sofrer, eu chamei-o a minha casa porque pensei que poderia ajudar mas agora percebo que tu precisas de tempo para te organizares e para organizares os teus pensamentos.

- Obrigado pela preocupação mas mesmo assim eu vou contigo, ele magoou-me mas eu tenho que seguir em frente, não me vou deixar abater por… - Caroline foi interrompida pela chegada do companheiro de tag team de Michaels.

- Boa noite – disse Triple H

- Boa noite – responderam Caroline e Shawn ao mesmo tempo

- Então estás pronto para o combate – perguntava Triple H olhando para Shawn que continuava abraçado à diva

- Sempre - dizia o ex campeão mundial – mas voltando aquele assunto que nós estávamos a falar, tu tens mesmo a certeza que queres vir connosco

- Tenho, eu vou estar no lado de fora do ringue a torcer por vocês – afirmava a diva no momento em que chegaram aos balneários masculinos – eu dou-me muito bem com o Matt mas mesmo assim eu vou estar ao vosso lado, alias um queria pedir-te um favor Shawn.

- Diz, se eu puder ajudar - afirma o wrestler

- Hunter dás-nos um minuto – pergunta a diva olhando para o lutador

- Sim claro, vou fazer um telefonema e assim já podem falar à vontade – Diz Hunter

- Obrigado – Diz a Diva sorridente mas nervosa

- O que é que me queres pedir – Diz o wrestler olhando para a diva

- Eu quero pedir a tua ajuda – diz a diva – Sabes eu sempre ouvi dizer que a vingança é um prato que se serve frio.

- Sim, e … - diz o wrestler – Não estou a perceber onde queres chegar

- É muito simples – diz Caroline – Eu simplesmente quero pagar ao Jeff da mesma moeda

- Como assim – diz Michaels – Já percebi que te queres vingar do Jeff Hardy, mas não consigo perceber é onde é que queres a minha ajuda.

- Eu quero a tua ajuda na medida em que quero faze-lo pensar que já estou noutra – Diz a diva com um sorriso nos lábios e um enorme nervosismo que não conseguia esconder pois amava Jeff intensamente mas ele teria que perceber o quanto a tinha magoado – ou seja, eu quero que ele pense que nós os dois estamos juntos e felizes.

- Mas tu ama-lo Caroline – Diz Shawn que apesar de tudo sentia o seu coração a palpitar intensamente.

- Eu sei, eu amo-o muito, mas ele magoou-me tanto, acho que ninguém imagina o quanto isto custa, saber que a pessoa que amamos nos traiu – Caroline diz olhando Shawn nos olhos – Eu só quero que ele perceba que não me vai ter sempre disponível, quero que ele fique a saber que eu não o vou perdoar assim tão facilmente depois do que ele me fez, ainda vai ter muito que lutar para conseguir o meu perdão isto é se eu alguma vez lho der.

- Eu ajudo-te, tu tens razão no que dizes, o Jeff tem que perceber que tu és uma mulher livre para te interessares por outra pessoa e que ele te pode perder de vez – diz o wrestler abraçando a diva – E que tal se eu te pedisse em namoro no ringue depois do combate, caso eu e o Triple H o vençamos.

- Excelente ideia – Diz Caroline olhando para o amigo mais uma vez - mas e se algo correr mal e se por acaso perderem o combate, não nos podemos esquecer que os dois Hardys juntos são fogo

- Eu sei, mas não te preocupes, nós não vamos perder, mas caso isso aconteça, eu volto mais tarde ao ringue, chamo-te e faço o pedido, tenho a certeza de que ele vai ficar ruído de ciúmes e depois é só manter a farsa durante uns tempos até ele se arrepender – afirma o wrestler dando um beijo na face da amiga

- Obrigado Shawn – Diz a Diva piscando o olho ao HeartBreak Kid, dirigindo-se aos balneários femininos para se preparar não só para o seu combate contra Candice Michelle que a diva tinha pedido à supervisora geral para marcar quando falaram por telefone alguns dias atrás, mas também para a sua aparição ao lado de Triple H mas principalmente de Shawn Michaels por quem se iria fingir apaixonada, o que lhe iria custar bastante afinal eram apenas amigos, grandes amigos e ela era apaixonada pelo homem que lhe tinha despedaçado o coração.

Alguns minutos mais tarde era chegada a hora do seu combate contra Candice Michelle, o que estava a dar cabo dos nervos da diva ainda para mais porque a sua adversária tinha decidido dirigir-se a ela com algumas palavras amargas para a desconcentrar antes do combate.

- Olha, vejam bem que ela é – Diz Candice antes de se dirigir ao backstage – A ex namorada do meu querido Jeff

- O que é que tu pretendes Candice, não achas que já provocaste estragos demais na minha vida ultimamente – Diz Caroline saindo em direcção ao bar para beber um pouco de água antes do combate

- Achas que eu te estraguei a vida – diz Candice – Estas muito enganada querida, sabes tu és tão monótona que o Jeff te traiu, preferiu-me a mim que sou muito melhor que tu.

Caroline não respondeu, atirou-se a Candice e naquele momento começou um reboliço de pontapés, murros e puxões de cabelos que apenas foi interrompido porque Matt Hardy ia a passar no momento e acabou com a briga das duas divas

- O que é que vos deu as duas – pergunta Matt que segurava Candice – Que eu saiba o vosso combate é para ser realizado dentro de dez minutos no ringue, não aqui à porta dos balneários femininos

- Foi ela que me atacou Matt, eu ia a passar e de repente levei um murro – diz Candice fazendo-se passar por vítima

- Não foi nada disso que aconteceu – Diz Caroline tentando defender-se – a culpa foi dela

- Não me interessa de quem é a culpa, vocês já não são crianças, por isso não se comportem como tal – diz Matt – deixem as vossas brigas para o ringue, desaparece daqui Candice

- Mas… - Diz a diva

- Não há mas nem meio mas, desaparece – diz Matt que começava a ficar furioso pois sabia que se o irmão e Caroline estavam separados a culpa era toda dela

- Eu vou andando para o backstage - diz Caroline

- Espera – diz Matt segurando a mão da diva – Como é que tu estás, eu ainda não tive oportunidade de te perguntar

- Bem – Mente a diva, afinal tinha um plano para cumprir e não poderia descorar nada, nem com Matt mesmo que ele não tivesse culpa, muito pelo contrário, ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e que a amava como a uma irmã- Tens mesmo a certeza de que estas bem – pergunta o wrestler - os teus olhos não me enganam

- Estou bem acredita, tenho tido uma pessoa ao meu lado a apoiar-me incondicionalmente e isso tem-me feito muito bem – diz Caroline – bom agora senão te importas eu vou andando que tenho umas contas a ajustar com a Candice.

- Claro, só uma coisa – diz Matt – devias ouvir o que o meu irmão tem para te dizer, ele não teve culpa nenhuma no que aconteceu no outro dia.

- Isso não me interessa, eu sei bem o que vi e isso para mim é que é importante – diz a diva beijando a face do wrestler e indo embora, preparando-se para o seu tão aguardado combate com Candice encontrando Jeff à sua espera no backstage.

- Podemos falar – Pergunta o high flyer segurando a diva pelo braço quando está ia a passar por ele.

- Nós não temos nada para falar caso ainda não te tenhas apercebido – diz Caroline tentando afastar-se do wrestler o que se demonstrou quase impossível pois naquele momento o seu corpo reagia com o coração e não com a razão como deveria agir.

- Temos muito que falar sim – diz Jeff desesperado ao ver a dor nos olhos da amada – Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu, foi ela que me beijou não fui eu.

- Eu já ouvi essa lengalenga mais do que uma vez e sabes que mais, não me consegues convencer com essa conversa – diz a diva virando-se em direcção a entrada da arena visto já a terem avisado de que entraria dentro de segundos, logo que Candice entra-se – Eu vi tudo com os meus próprios olhos, ninguém me contou e isso para mim é mais do que suficiente, afinal se tu não tivesses gostado do beijo não tinhas retribuído.

- Eu amo-te – diz Jeff mas Caroline acabou por não ouvir o que o wrestler disse visto já ter entrado na arena em direcção ao ringue ao som da sua música que fazia o publico vibrar desde o momento em que ela aparecia e começava a acenar.

No momento em que o arbitro Charles Shane Robinson deu inicio ao combate era visível a tensão a pairar no ar entre as duas divas que começaram a andar as voltas dentro do ringue sendo que logo em seguida Candice agarra Caroline que se consegue esquivar para trás da adversária prendendo-lhe o braço, causando-lhe dor mas Candice consegue inverter o movimento agarrando o braço de Caroline que se vira ao contrario depois de muito esforço e lhe dá um pontapé no estômago pondo a adversária de joelhos o que lhe permite correr até as cordas para poder ganhar balanço para lhe dar um pontapé na cara.

O combate continua a decorrer e com o passar dos minutos as duas divas conseguem manter um nível de igualdade (apesar de Caroline ter um braço dorido devido a ter sido atirada para fora do ringue e ter batido na mesa dos comentadores) até que Candice atira a rival contra o canto e quando tenta acertar um pontapé em Caroline está dá-lhe uma cotovelada e aplica-lhe um Bulldog e faz a pin logo de seguida obtendo a vitória que a deixa imensamente feliz pois tinha feito a oponente pagar por tudo o que lhe tinha feito.

Caroline comemora a vitória dentro do ringue, mandando beijos aos fãs extasiados com o seu triunfo perante a rival saindo minutos depois em direcção aos balneários femininos a fim de tomar um merecido banho e mudar de roupa antes do combate entre os DX e os HARDY´S.

Pum pum pum

- Posso entrar – pergunta Shawn Michaels do lado de fora dos balneários femininos

- Sim entra – diz Caroline que penteava os seus cabelos pretos que iam até meio das costas

- Bem tu estás um espanto – diz o wrestler boquiaberto ao olhar para a amiga que trajava um belíssimo vestido branco com uma faixa preta debaixo do peito a delinear a cintura e umas sandálias de salto alto pretas

- Obrigado – diz a diva a corar – Pensei que me ias acompanhar no combate contra a Candice

- E ia, mas a minha ex mulher ligou-me porque os meus filhos queriam falar comigo e tu sabes como é quando estou ao telefone com eles, acabei por perder a noção do tempo e quando vi tu já tinhas começado a lutar e como ainda tinha muito tempo para o inicio do meu combate acabei por ir até ao centro comercial que está aqui ao lado – diz o wrestler sentando-se num dos bancos compridos existentes no local – desculpa-me, eu sei que te prometi que ia contigo.

- Não faz mal, eu compreendo – Diz a diva guardando a escova na mala de viagem – E como estão as crianças

- Estão óptimas – diz Michaels a sorrir – cheios de saudades minhas, tal como eu tenho saudades deles, mas já está tudo combinado para irem passar um fim-de-semana comigo dentro de duas semanas, mal posso esperar, mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui falar contigo

- Então foi porque - pergunta a Diva olhando para o amigo

- Eu vim aqui por dois motivos – diz Shawn Michaels – o primeiro motivo é para te dar isto – diz o wrestler tirando uma caixa do bolso contendo um belíssimo colar

- É lindo Shawn – diz a diva surpresa – mas eu não posso aceitar

- É claro que podes – diz o wrestler – afinal daqui a alguns minutos vamos ser oficialmente namorados perante todos

-É tens razão – a diva sorri

- E por isso mesmo eu faço questão de oferecer uma prenda à minha futura namorada – diz Shawn Michaels arrancando uma gargalhada à amiga

- Obrigado – Diz Caroline – Será que o meu futuro namorado pode colocar-me o fio por favor

- Claro com todo o prazer - Shawn sorri e coloca o fio à amiga ficando inebriado com o cheiro dos seus cabelos

- Tu disseste que vinhas aqui por dois motivos, um já percebi qual é, mas em relação ao outro ainda estou curiosa – diz a diva olhando-se ao espelho para admirar o presente

- O outro motivo que me trouxe aqui é um pouco mais sério – diz o wrestler levantando-se

- Estas a deixar-me preocupada, o que é que se passa – diz a diva andando até ao pé do wrestler

- Não é preciso ficares preocupada – diz o amigo para a acalmar – é só que enquanto andava no centro comercial ocorreu-me uma coisa que nós não nos lembramos

- O que – pergunta Caroline curiosa

- É que se nós quisermos levar a ideia do namoro vamos ter que fazer as coisas de maneira a parecermos muito apaixonados um pelo outro – diz Michaels um pouco receoso – e para convencer-mos toda a gente vamos ter que nos beijar.

- Eu também me lembrei disso há pouco enquanto tomava banho – diz Caroline – e sinceramente não vejo nenhum problema nisso

- Tens a certeza disso – pergunta o wrestler olhando para a amiga

- Sim tenho – Diz Caroline que também olhava para o amigo – Nós somos os dois adultos e apesar de termos treze anos de diferença isso não é impeditivo por isso se formos bastante convincentes iremos conseguir convencer todos que nos amamos e além disso tu és um homem bastante charmoso e por isso não me vai custar nada.

- Obrigado a mim também não me vai custar porque tu és linda e realmente tens razão, basta agirmos com naturalidade, beijarmo-nos de vez em quando, andar-mos abraçados, e demonstrarmo-nos mais íntimos do que o normal.

- E como é que vamos fazer isso – pergunta a diva sem perceber

- È simples, eu peço-te em namoro e saímos juntos do ringue e nas próximas semanas podemos tratar-nos com nomes carinhosos à frente de todos – diz Shawn Michaels

- Boa ideia, e acho que a mais uma coisa que ira fazer as pessoas acreditarem que realmente estamos juntos – diz Caroline a sorrir

- O que é – pergunta Shawn olhando intrigado para a diva

-É muito simples, a partir de agora começamos a partilhar o mesmo quarto de hotel – diz a diva corada – se tu não te importares é claro

- Não claro que não – diz Michaels também ele corado – eu sou sincero, eu já tinha pensado nisso mas achei que tu não fosses aceitar por isso não disse nada

- Então fica combinado, a partir de hoje iremos dividir o mesmo quarto – diz Caroline

- Ok, mas a um problema, eu desta vez divido o quarto com o Triple H visto que ele e a mulher se chatearam.

- Não faz mal, podemos falar com ele e contamos-lhe o nosso plano, afinal ele é teu companheiro de Tag Team e assim ele também nós poderá ajudar - diz a diva

-E como é que ele nos poderá ajudar – pergunta Shawn Michaels – é que eu realmente não estou a ver.

-É simples – Caroline conta o seu plano a Shawn o qual aceita logo no momento -vamos à procura do Hunter para lhe contar-mos o plano que daqui a pouco começa o combate

- Ok, vamos – diz o wrestler dirigindo-se à porta e dando passagem a diva.

Procuraram-no por todo o lado até que chegaram à conclusão de que ele só poderia estar num sítio.

Pum pum pum

- Podemos entrar – pergunta Caroline vendo Stephanie Mcmahon abrir a porta um pouco descabelada e com a camisa creme mal abotoada.

- Desculpem termos vindo interromper mas é que nós precisávamos de falar contigo Hunter – diz Michaels entrando no gabinete improvisado de Steph que se encontrava um pouco revolto devido à recente actividade ocorrida no local entre o casal – Pela desarrumação vejo que já fizeram as pazes, fico feliz por vocês.

- Obrigado – agradece Hunter que estava a acabar de se calçar – zangamo-nos por uma coisa sem importância mas já está tudo bem, por isso é melhor arranjares um quarto para dormires porque o meu vai estar ocupado é que queremos continuar com as nossas actividades físicas logo à noite mas agora é melhor irmos até aos balneários masculinos trocarmos de roupa porque o combate começa dentro de vinte e cinco minutos – diz o wrestler arrancando risadas do colega e deixando as duas divas coradas.

- Ele tem razão, vão andando e tu contas-lhe tudo pelo caminho enquanto eu fico aqui e conto tudo à Stephanie – Diz a diva ainda corada por aquilo que Triple H tinha dito.

- Tens a certeza – diz Shawn Michaels olhando para a amiga

- Sim tenho, eles fizeram as pazes por isso é justo – diz Caroline – além disso ela também nós poderá ajudar com o plano

- Plano, qual plano – pergunta Stephanie curiosa

- Eu já te conto, mas antes disso estes dois tem que se ir vestir para o combate – diz a diva

- Sim – dizem os dois

- Então vão andando, nós as duas vamos ter com vocês ao backstage dentro de vinte minutos e damos início ao plano – diz Caroline abrindo a porta para os wrestlers saírem.

- Agora que eles já se foram despachar será que me podes explicar que plano é esse – diz Stephanie fazendo sinal a Caroline para está se sentar

- É muito simples, tu sabes que eu e o Jeff namorámos e que eu acabei tudo com ele no momento em que o vi aos beijos com a Candice certo – pergunta a diva

- Sim eu sei, apesar de ter ficado bastante surpresa porque nem sequer imaginava que vocês estavam juntos – diz Stephanie servindo-se de um pouco de água

- Eu estou muito magoada com tudo o que aconteceu – Caroline fala e deixa cair uma lágrima que rola livremente pelo seu belo rosto – e por isso mesmo eu e o Shawn elaboramos um plano para fazer o Jeff pensar que eu já estou noutra, ele tem que entender que não pode trair-me e logo a seguir vir pedir desculpa e dizer que me ama.

- Realmente nisso tens razão, é como eu te disse, eu fiquei surpresa em saber do vosso relacionamento, ainda mais daquela maneira – diz Stephanie oferecendo um copo de água à outra diva que aceitou prontamente – é compreendo que tu lhe queiras dar uma lição, acho que fazes bem, mas ainda não percebi onde é que precisas da minha ajuda é do meu marido.

- Sabes ao início a nossa ideia era falar apenas com o Triple H porque nós sabíamos que vocês estavam chateados mas há pouco quando aqui chegamos e vi que tinham feito as pazes eu achei melhor falar contigo também porque sei que tu nos vais poder ajudar – diz ela bebendo mais um pouco de água - A ideia que tivemos é fazer acreditar ao Jeff e ao resto das pessoas que eu e o Shawn estamos apaixonados e que eu já ultrapassei a traição.

- E como é que pretendem fazer isso - pergunta a Vice-Presidente Sénior do Departamento Criativo da WWE olhando para a amiga - eu realmente não estou a ver como é que vão conseguir fazer as pessoas acreditar de que estão apaixonados um pelo outro, toda a gente sabe que vocês são grandes amigos, acho que vai ser difícil convencer quem quer que seja, muito menos o Jeff Hardy, ele conhece-te melhor do que ninguém.

- Não vai ser assim tão difícil – diz a diva a sorrir – depois do combate o Shawn vai pedir-me em namoro à frente de toda a gente e a partir de hoje vamos passar a dormir no mesmo quarto, é claro que não vai acontecer nada entre nós os dois, mas só o facto de estarmos no mesmo local os dois vai suscitar muitas duvidas em toda a gente

- Acho que é uma boa ideia – afirma Stephanie – mas onde é que eu e o Hunter entramos.

- Vamos andando que o combate está quase a começar e eu conto-te o resto no caminho – diz Caroline levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta junto com a amiga.

* * *

N/A:

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...o que acham da ideia da Caroline e do Shawn...?

Peço desculpa se houver erros no capítulo...

REVIEWS PLEASE

marycena


End file.
